someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
How to Post Your Pasta on the Listing
"As the wiki becomes more and more popular, it becomes more and more difficult for me to catch up on updating the Creepypasta section listing...so I'm going to walk you through on how to do it." Sir Areis Lionheart (talk) 00:43, February 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- Note from the Admins': ''I Understand that you guys are having issues accessing the "Edit" menu of the Creepypastas page, for now, keep trying to access each individual heading's "Edit" menu, and I will address this issue to Mutahar. If nothing else works, just ask one of the admins (either Sir Areis Lionheart, TheCosmicDestroyer, Kefke Wren, FlakyPorcupine, I love scary stories, Dustyfootwarrior, Refreshing Demise, Stormlilly, RepublicofE, Sshakenbakee, or WildViper009) and we will help you. Thank you. '''Writing Your Pasta! I'm sure that you don't need any help on how to do this...but in case you would like some advice.... 'I: Creating an Account' ''-In order to post your pasta to the listing, you may need to create an account with the wiki...should be simple enough.'' 1) '''At the top of the webpage, you should see a link saying "Sign In" or "'Create an Account". '''2)' Select "Create an Account" and simply follow the directions. 'II: Create-a-Page' ''-Once logged in, you should see two links near the top of the page (this is on any page in the wiki). One should read "Contribute" and the other should read "Share".'' 1) Select "Contribute". 2) '''From the drop-down menu, select "Add a Page". ' ' '''3) '''In the box that appears, name your story and select a page format ("Standard Layout" is the easiest to work ''----'''FRIENDLY REMINDER: ''Please try to use appropriate grammar in the title and content of your story. In other words, a hypothetical story named "My Creepypasta" should read ''"My Creepypasta" ''and not "my creepypasta" or "My creepypasta". If a story is to be titled "The Story of My Life", it should read "The Story of My Life" and '''NOT' "The story of my life" or "The Story Of My Life". For more help, Google is your friend. Please make sure that the product isn't a 'wall of words' and that you use proper dialogue and speech)'' 4) '''Once the blank page appears, write your story or copy/paste it to the page, then select the ''"Publish" option that appears in the upper right corner of the screen. '''5) '''Once the story is published, view and enjoy! ''----'''FRIENDLY REMINDER: Please, don't forget to spellcheck your submission and add existing categories to the story (such as "Video Games" if it is centered around a video game, as well as "Creepypasta" and/or "Creepypastas" because it ''is well...a creepypasta)! 'Also, for clarification...'Make sure that you don't use placeholders if you have no videos or images to put in them! '''III: Adding Signature and Categories The wiki rules require that you both sign your pastas and add relevant categories. 1) '''To add categories, click the green "edit" button in the toolbar, then start typing relevant categories in the "Add category" que of the "Categories" box near the bottom right-hand corner of the page, hitting "enter" after each one. A guide to adding categories is here. '''2) '''There are several ways to sign your pasta, the simplest being typing your username at the foot of the page. However, if you want the signature to actually link to your userpage, you can leave three tildes ("~") with no spaces and wikia will automatically add a linked signature for you. You can also accomplish this by leaving the phrase "Written By" or by clicking the "link" button in the edit toolbar, typing User:(Your Username) in the top que, and removing the "User:) part in the bottom que. Adding Pastas to the Creepypasta Listing -The main topic of this page. '''I: Navigation From anywhere on the wiki, you should be able to find a toolbar on the top of the page with three tabs: "On the Wiki", "Wiki Content", and "Community". 1) '''From here, roll your mouse cursor over the "Wiki Content" tab of the toolbar and, of the subcategories that appear, select the "Creepypastas" option. '''II: Editing the List ' ' 1) '''Once the page loads, look for and select the "Edit" link next to the page heading ("Creepypastas"). '''2) '''Once the ''Edit ''page pulls up, scroll down to the appropriate heading. ''----'''FRIENDLY NOTE: ''For an easier way to do this, while on the page, simply scroll down to the appropriate heading and click on the "'Edit'" link next to it. 3) 'Once there, copy the URL of your story and return to the ''"'Creepypastas" edit screen. Unless there is already a space reserved for you, press ''"Enter" on your keyboard to create a new line, mark your place with the appropriate symbol (For now, it is a tilde (~)), ''and click to prepare to type (''Make sure that your story is alphabetized in the list. For example, "Alex" comes before "Alfred" or "Andrew", and after "Aaron" or "Albert"). '----''FRIENDLY REMINDER: Even if you already have a spot reserved for you, please be kind to others and mark a space down for them below your pasta's link. '4) '''At the top of the ''Edit ''page, click on the hyperlink button (symbolized by a chain), which ''should ''be located to the right of the italics ( i'' )'' button, type the title of your story and select it from the drop down list. Then click on ''"OK". ''----'FRIENDLY NOTE: '''Make sure that the "'Wiki Page"'' option is highlighted, since you are creating a link to a page already located on the wiki. The "'External'" option is '''ONLY' used when linking to a different website.'' 5) '''If done correctly, the title of your story should appear in blue on the list. From there, just navigate to the blue "Publish" button on the upper right corner of the screen, wait for the screen to return to the "Creepypasta" page, and then you're done! Final Word' ''With a story typed and a link on the listing ready for it, men and women looking for a good scare can easily locate your story on the wiki and enjoy your amazing and spooky tale! Category:Browse Category:Community Category:Content Category:Files Category:Help Category:Help Desk Category:Organization Category:Policy Category:Site Maintenance